


sleep

by orphan_account



Series: Random Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedsharing, Comfort, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Theodore Nott doesn’t do sleep. Until he does.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Series: Random Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463191
Comments: 27
Kudos: 49





	sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persephone_stone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_stone/gifts).



> Just because💚❤️You are brilliant and talented and thank you so much for your kindness there last couple of months!
> 
> All errors are my own.

* * *

Theo doesn’t  _ do _ sleep. Doesn’t care much for the drifting off into the land of dreams and nightmares.

The latter always take the form of cold, piecing eyes, and have haunted him for as long as he can remember—and,  _no_. He’s not exaggerating. The former have a way of sparking insufferable sentiments like hope. Hope that ignites into a flame desire. Desire of any form hounds him into an inevitable pit of disappointment.

So, no. Thank you very much, but, no.

Theo doesn’t do sleep.

Until he does.

Accidentally at first. Then begrudgingly. Then happily. Willingly.

Because a warm, hard chest is there to nestle into. To hold him safe and dear. To make him feel he belongs. That everything in his life has led him to this place of sharing a bed with Harry Potter, and finding that sleep can be about rest. And safety. And love.


End file.
